In today's telecommunications market there is growing demand to support active devices such as fixed location transceivers for generating wireless communication coverage areas (e.g., Wi-Fi access points, macrocells, microcells, picocells, femtocells, other cell sizes, wireless hot spots, nodes, etc.), power-over-Ethernet extenders, and IP devices (e.g., digital cameras such as security cameras, computing devices, etc.). There is also desire to support such devices with faster transmission rates, higher power and longer spans. To achieve faster transmission rates, it is desirable to support such active devices using an optical fiber network. However, traditional fiber optic networks are generally passive (e.g., passive optical local area networks (POLAN), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), fiber-to-the-desk (FTTD), fiber-to-the-node (FTTN), fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) and other network architectures) and therefore do not provide ready access to power. Thus, there is a need to support active devices with both electrical power and optical signals in a cost-effective manner. There is also a need to integrate hybrid connectivity (e.g., both power and fiber optics) into existing fiber optic networks.